Wedding Madness
by crazycatmommy
Summary: Blossom and Brick are engaged and must go through the craziness of planning a wedding before the big day, such as break ups, food fights at a bakery, dress fitting and strippers. REDS, GREENS, BLUES. I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.
1. Popping the Question in Paris

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls...**

'How did I get so lucky and meet a woman like her?' Brick thought as he gazed at his girlfriend.

Yep. Brick and Blossom have been dating for about five years and have been going strong. To think the pair and their siblings were once enemies and have had a history of violence and mayhem. That all soon changed as the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys got older and attended high school together. Much to Blossom and Brick's dismay, they were both in the gifted program and had most of their classes together.

Slowly, but surly, the two started talking and making friendly conversation from time to time. Blossom even had to admit to herself that Brick got really good looking and started to have an attraction to him. He was the soccer captain after all and girls were fawning over him. But she already had a boyfriend, Dexter, whom was very jealous of her and verbally abused her, for he was jealous that she and her sisters were popular with her classmates and much smarter than him to the point it threatened his ego. Dexter didn't like Blossom being a cheerleader with Bubbles.

"Cheerleaders are stupid and are easy sluts. Don't be a stupid, easy slut." he told her.

One day, no longer wanting to put up with Dexter and his put downs, Blossom ended it with Dexter.

"About time!" Buttercup said. "You deserve better. I couldn't stand his pompous attitude."

Blossom was happy she ended things with Dexter too because he would insult her sister's to her face. He called Bubbles a ding bat and Buttercup "more muscles and no brains." After her break up, she was obviously heartbroken and struck up a friendship with Brick. He surprisingly made her smile again. Brick one day took her by surprise after school one day to leave a rose on her locker with a note that said,

I was waiting for the day you broke up with him. I have always thought you were beautiful for the longest time. And I figured since you are no longer with Dexter, we can start going out. But if you aren't ready, for you need more time to heel, I understand.

Blossom responded to Brick's letter but surprising him at his soccer practice and kissed him in front of the whole soccer team. This earned Brick high praise from his teammates. Since then, Blossom and Brick started a relationship, much to their siblings dismay, even attending the prom together.

After high school, Blossom and Brick went off to college. He was in community college working part time loading crates while Blossom was going to Yale working in the student cafe. They managed to make their relationship work, even away in college. Nothing could break them up. As a graduation present to Blossom, Brick surprised her with a trip to Paris, since she always talked about how she wanted to visit Paris.

But little did Blossom know, Brick had another surprise in store.

After a nice romantic dinner, the two stood on top of the Eiffel Tower taking in the view of the gorgeous city of Paris. Around them were other tourists. Blossom noticed Brick looking at her and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Brick said. "You're just beautiful."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Blossom joked.

"Nope. Just to you." Brick scoffed.

"I can't thank you enough for this present." Blossom started. "It's always been my dream to visit Paris. Now I can cross something off my bucket list."

"Let's just say putting in extra hours and taking double shifts was worth it." Brick said.

During their relationship, Brick became somewhat of a workaholic much to Blossom's dismay. He barely could hang out and was always working. She only saw him once a week at most. Now she can say it was absolutely worth it.

"Yeah. I use to get so mad when you had to work. Bubbles say to me, 'Blossom, he's a hard worker. You should be happy he isn't unemployed and laying around in his underwear eating nachos and drinking beer all day.' She's crazy!" Blossom laughed.

Brick scoffed. He and Bubbles developed a "big brother, little sister" friendship. Buttercup on the other hand, was super protective of Blossom and told Brick, "If you hurt Blossom, I swear, I will hurt you in your sleep! Don't you dare try me!"

"Hey, Bloss," Brick started, "I just hope this is everything you ever wanted."

"I chose you, didn't I?" Blossom replied.

"Yes. You did." Brick took Blossom's hands. "Blossom, you and I have been together for a while. I have to say these past five years are the best years of my life and I wouldn't change any of it for the world. Ever since high school, I always thought you were so beautiful but I was secretly crushed when you picked Dexter. And the fact you came into my life after, made me the happiest ever. So...with all that being said..."

Brick got down on one knee making Blossom's eyes grow wide.

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked.

Brick pulled out a box in his back pocket. With is hands shaking, he opened it up and revealed a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. The ring had tiny pink stones around it.

"Blossom, will you do me the privilege in becoming my wife and making me the happiest man alive?" Brick asked.

"Oh my gosh...yes! Yes! Yes! Hell yes!" Blossom cried.

Brick got up and slid the ring on her finger. As her took Blossom into his arms and kissed her, the tourists around them cheered and applauded. The newly engaged couple blocked out the noise and took in the moment.

"How long have you been planning this?" Blossom asked.

"Believe it or not, I have been saving up for this ring since we entered high school. I had the feeling you were going to me the one I ask to marry me so I started to put cash away." Brick laughed.

"I hope you got my family's permission." Blossom added.

"Before this trip, I actually had dinner with you dad while you were working and he said yes. Bubbles, Buttercup and I went shopping for the ring and they told me to get you the biggest diamond." Brick said. "What do you think?"

"I love it." Blossom said. "I can't believe I'm going to be a bride. This is like a dream."

"I was hoping you would think this would be better than a dream but okay." Brick said sarcastically.

Blossom nudged his arm.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I have phone calls to make!" Blossom said as she took Brick by the hand and the two made their way back to their hotel.


	2. Will You Be My BridesmaidsBest Men

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls...**

The next morning, Blossom got up to vlog about what happened. With Brick sound asleep, she filmed herself on their hotel balcony and said, "Good morning from Paris. Still feels like a dream. I'm going to be a bride to the most amazing man I've met."

At that moment, her phone went off. It was her sisters calling from The States.

"Bubbles? Buttercup?" She answered.

"Oh my gosh! Congratations! You will make the most beautiful bride!" Bubbles squealed.

"Yeah. Congrats, sis. I'm happy for you." Buttercup replied.

"Thanks!" Blossom said. "So I heard you girls helped pick out the ring?"

"Bubbles pushed your fiancé to get the biggest diamond." Buttercup chuckled.

"Well she deserves the biggest diamond." Bubbles added. "I told Brick the ring he ended up choosing was definitely your style."

"So when do you think the big day, sis?" Buttercup asked.

"We haven't really decided that yet, Buttercup. We just got engaged." Blossom chuckled. "But I am glad you girls called. Because I have a huge question to ask you. Will you girls be my maids of honor? After all, I am entitled to two."

"Oh my gosh! You bet!" Bubbles answered.

"Sure. Why not?" Buttercup replied.

"Awesome. I can't plan this wedding without you two." Blossom said.

"I can't wait!" Bubbles squealed. "We have so much to do, like picking out your dress, deciding on a theme and color, picking out the cake..."

"Plus, I am going to plan one hot bachelorette party." Buttercup said. "I know this place with the best male strippers!"

"Buttercup, I don't think I want male strippers. But I would like you to plan a bachelorette party." Blossom said.

"Okay, but it won't be a party without male strippers, Blossom." Buttercup joked.

Blossom turned around and saw Brick waking up. He was shirtless and only wearing pajama pants, hair messy and all.

"Anyway, I have to go. Brick is just waking up." Blossom said. "I will talk to you girls later."

Blossom hung up and ran to her fiancé.

"Good morning!" Blossom said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Who was that?" Brick asked.

"My sisters. I just asked them to be my maids of honor." Blossom said. "I still can't believe we are engaged. I can't wait for the wedding."

"Are you sure you don't want to elope here?" Brick asked. "We can just go to the courthouse, say our 'I do's' and take it from there?"

"If we do that, I will never hear the end of it from my family and friends. Bubbles will be all pissed that she never got to plan my wedding and Buttercup and my dad would think you got my pregnant." Blossom said.

"I didn't think of that." Brick said with a chuckle. "Okay, so what do we have on our agenda today?"

"Well, I think we should go get breakfast and flaunt our engagement to the whole city of Paris." Blossom said. "But before I do that, I need to shower and wash my hair. So I will be right back!"

As Blossom ran to the shower to get ready, Brick decided to call his brothers from home.

"Yo!" Brick said over the phone. "I popped the question!"

"What did she say?" Boomer asked.

"She said yes. What the hell would she say?" Brick asked.

"Congrats, man! That's great!" Butch said. "How France?"

"Nice. Our hotel has this sweet ass view of the whole city. We really got our money's worth." Brick answered.

"Since you're there, why not elope?" Butch asked.

"I suggested that but she said her sisters would be mad at her." Brick asked. "Anyway, since I'm talking to you two, wanna do the honors and be my best men?"

"Sure. Why not?" Boomer replied.

"Dude, I'm going to throw you the best bachelor party known to man. We will provide strippers, booze, all the good stuff." Butch said.

"Um...dude, I don't think Blossom would appreciate strippers." Brick said.

"She doesn't have to know." Boomer said.

"Yeah. Whatever happens at your bachelor party, stays at your bachelor party, dude." Butch said.

"Whatever, man. Anyway, how are things with you guys?" Brick asked his brothers.

"Good. Work is going okay. I'm thinking of asking Bubbles to hang out and maybe go bowling. She's cute." Boomer said.

"Bowling? Come on, man! Can you get anymore high school? Take her to a bar and back to a hotel room." Butch joked.

"Oh you're one to talk, dude. You and Buttercup are always fighting and you lecture me about asking a girl out." Boomer said.

"What happened now, man?" Brick asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Nothing. She's such a bitch! I was just talking to a few girls I knew and she accused me of flirting with them." Butch said.

"Were you?" Brick asked.

"Well...they were hot..." Butch laughed. "But she isn't any better. She started grinding up on some random guy just to get back at me. Whatever. I'm done. I dumping her."

"You say that all the time. Are you sticking to your word this time?" Boomer asked.

"Shut up, Boomer." Butch snapped.

Brick heard the shower go off.

"I'm going to get going. Remember, guys, especially you, Butch, no strippers at my bachelor party!"

As Brick hung up, Blossom came out wearing a towel.

"Who was that?" She asked as she went to get clothes.

"My brothers. I asked them to be my best men." Brick laughed. "They are stupid."

"I see." Blossom giggled as she started to dry and comb out her long, red hair. "So I'm going to get dressed and we can go flaunt our engagement to the town."


	3. Break Up, Makeup, Total Waste of Time

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the delay. I'm going to put this story back up today.**

* * *

After a lovely vacation away from home and reality, Blossom and Brick flew back to Townsville. Blossom was still gloating about her engagement, gazing down at the ring.

"Wow. It's really sparkling today." Blossom said making a comment about the ring.

"You know, we could've just eloped in Paris and surprise everyone back at home." Brick said with a chuckle.

"Sorry. But I'm not the type of woman to just elope. Plus, my sisters would kill me." Blossom giggled.

"Yeah, but still...its just a thought." Brick said.

"They would kill you too." Blossom joked.

"Never mind about eloping then." Brick laughed.

Once the plane landed, the newly engaged couple made their way off the plane and headed down to baggage claim only to be surprised by their siblings.

"Omg! Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup exclaimed as they attack hugged their sister.

"Whoa! Girls!" Blossom said trying to catch herself from falling.

"What are you trying to do? Kill your sister before the wedding?" Butch chortled.

"Yeah, girls. Seriously." Blossom giggled.

"Oh, we're all so happy for you." Bubbles gloated.

"I'm looking forward to having a new sister. Welcome to the family." Boomer said giving Blossom a hug.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Brick asked.

Bubbles giggled and went to hug Brick.

"I can't wait to officially have you as my new big brother." She said sweetly.

"Same here." Buttercup added. "But mark my words. If you hurt my sister, I will hunt you down."

"Gotcha." Brick replied.

He knew Buttercup had her suspicions about him in the beginning. She still did from time to time but eventually, she thought of him as like a big brother type.

"Anyway, lets go celebrate!" Boomer said.

* * *

The six some made their way to a nice Italian restaurant to celebrate Brick and Blossom's engagement. They were having a tiny engagement party for them. It was going very well until Buttercup took something out of proportion. Butch got up and said, "I just want to make a toast to my brother and my future sister in law for their engagement. Because everyone is lucky to find that one person to put up with their craziness."

"Yeah. You should be so lucky to actually find someone to put up with you." Buttercup joked.

"Are you really going to do this now?" Butch said.

"I'm not doing anything." Buttercup snapped and then got up to make a toast. "To Blossom and my future brother in law. May you have much love and happiness in your life. Oh, and Brick, don't do anything to hurt or piss Blossom off, like flirt with these skanks at a nightclub and act as if it was nothing."

"You have issues, you know that!" Butch screamed.

"I have issues? Excuse me but you are one to talk!" Buttercup screamed back.

"So," Bubbles said trying to break up the fight, "shall we order dessert? They have strawberry short cake on the menu. Blossom, isn't that your favorite?"

"It is, Bubbles." Blossom answered.

Butch and Buttercup walked outside still yelling at each other. The other four just stared at each other in sheer awkawardness. The cab ride to the restaurant was nothing but petty bickering from the two.

"I wish those two would break up already." Boomer said.

"They are always fighting." Bubbles said.

"I don't expect much from those two anymore." Blossom said.

Buttercup came back in the restaurant and took her seat.

"So, are we ordering dessert or what?" she asked.

"You guys okay?" Brick asked.

"Yeah...I kind of broke up with him." Buttercup said. "So, we getting dessert?"

* * *

After dinner, Blossom went back to her apartment with Bubbles and Buttercup. She and Brick decided not to live together until they were married. So until then, she lived with her sisters. Bubbles was looking at wedding magazines and jotting ideas down while Buttercup was stalking Butch on social media.

"Blossom, you should wear pale pink for the wedding. I never could see you in white. And the flowers should be red and pink carnations!" Bubbles yapped. "And the cake...I like chocolate but I know you like strawberry shortcake but if we can compromise..."

"Bubbles, relax. We have enough time." Blossom giggled. "And Brick and I decided we are getting married this October. We want a small and simple wedding. Just our family and close friends."

"I will start looking at fall wedding ideas on Pinterest. This is so much fun! I am happy I'm planning your wedding." Bubbles gushed.

"Guys, I think Butch is seeing another girl." Buttercup said.

"Really?" Blossom asked. "Didn't you break up with him today?"

"Yeah. And he just started seeing this girl. Her name is Candace. She looks like a skank box." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup," Blossom started as she took Buttercup's phone out of her hand, "you have to forget him. If you start obsessing, you are going to go nuts. Now lets focus on my wedding. We are going to start looking at dresses this weekend."

"You know what will piss him off? If I start talking to this guy I met at the club." Buttercup said.

"Don't tell me you got that guy's number. You know, the one you grinded up on?" Bubbles said.

"Yeah. He was sexy. I had to." Buttercup said.

As Buttercup was dialing a number on her phone, Blossom and Bubbles just exchanged glances.


	4. Dress Shopping

Butch moved on rather quickly from Buttercup. He was now in a rebound relationship with a girl named, Candace.

"Dude, just call Buttercup up and say sorry." Brick said.

"Nope. I'm with Candace now. I've moved on. At least Candace doesn't possess any craziness." Butch said.

"Not for nothing but didn't she try to go down on you in a public bus?" Boomer said.

"Yeah...so?" Butch said. "She's a nice girl though. Nicer than Buttercup."

"Whatever, man. I'm staying out of it." Boomer said.

Brick called up Blossom.

"Oh my gosh!" Blossom started. "Buttercup is in a rebound relationship!"

"Yeah. Butch just started dating again. The girl looks like a hooker. I'm convinced she is." Brick said.

"They're nuts." Blossom said. "And Bubbles is starting to take over our wedding. I just can't keep up."

"You sure you don't want to elope?" Brick asked.

"Totally sure." Blossom said. "Plus, I think Bubbles is taking her job as maid of honor seriously. She's too cute."

"Between us, Boomer wants to ask her out so...yeah..." Brick joked. "He's crazy."

"Aww, she will be so happy. She's been obsessed with him for like...ever..." Blossom joked.

"That's good to know." Brick asked. "Anyway, I'm going to let you go. You sound tired."

"Okay. I love you." Blossom said before hanging up.

"Love you too." Brick replied and hung up.

* * *

Bubbles made an appointment at a local wedding dress shop in Townsville.

"I never understand why you need to make an appointment to these places." Buttercup said. "I mean it isn't like going to the doctor or to a therapist."

"Because weddings are a big deal!" Bubbles said with a giggle.

"I know someone who needs a therapist. Butch. He has so many issues I'm glad I'm not subscribing to anymore." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, not for nothing, but please no talking about Butch today. We are here to shop for your bridesmaid dresses so let's not be negative today." Blossom said.

"Whatever, Blossom." Buttercup said.

Her "self proclaim leader" and bossy attitude irritated her. As the girls walked into the shop, they were surrounded by many gorgeous dresses. Bubbles, being the girly girl she was, stood in awe.

"I can't even, Blossom!" she said clinging on to her.

"I know you can't." Blossom giggled.

"I hope this isn't going to take long." Buttercup said.

"It will take as long as it needs to, Buttercup." Blossom said.

A sales lady walked over to the girls. The sales lady was a tall, slender, pale skin woman.

"Hello! Welcome to Bijou and Belle's Bridal! My name is Sarah. Do you have an appointment?" she asked in a giddy voice.

"Yes. Blossom Utonium at 12:45. I made the appointment." Bubbles said. "My sister here is getting married and we need a dress for the maids of honor."

"Oh, congratulations! That's exciting!" Sarah said. "Are you looking for a certain style or color?"

"I'm leaving the style up to them." Blossom said. "They would like to stick with their signature colors, baby blue and light green. What dresses do you have available?"

The girls followed Sarah to a variety of bridesmaid dresses. Bubbles picked something cute and girly to match her personality. She chose a very pretty baby blue dress that met her knees. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, capped sleeves and a flowy skirt. The dress complimented her tiny figure beautifully. She wasn't curvy like Blossom but the dress helped flatter her skinny body.

Buttercup chose a tight fitting, green halter dress. It was very form fitting and looked great on her athletic body. Blossom didn't think it was "wedding appropriate."

"Butch will eat his heart out when he sees me at the wedding in this dress." Buttercup chortled.

"Buttercup, you look great but that dress is a little too sexy for a wedding." Blossom said.

"So? Nothing wrong with wanting to be sexy. Haven't you said that before?" Buttercup said.

"I did but this is my wedding. Not a nightclub. And that dress looks like it's for a club." Blossom said.

"Plus, it's very low cut. Your boobs are practically hanging out." Bubbles giggles.

"Shut up, Bubbles!" Buttercup snapped.

"Um...Sarah," Blossom started, "do you have a dress like the one Bubbles is wearing but in that shade of green?"

"We do! Let me grab it from the back!" Sarah took off to grab a new dress.

"No way! I'm not wearing a girly girl dress!" Buttercup snapped.

"Buttercup, it's my wedding. You were wear something that is appropriate. That's that!" Blossom said.

"Whatever, Blossom!" Buttercup snapped.

* * *

Buttercup tried on the dress that was similar to Bubbles. She looked miserable in it.

"Oh, Buttercup, you look so pretty and girly!" Bubbles gushed.

"I'm only wearing this so Blossom can stop being a prissy priss." Buttercup said which made Blossom roll her eyes.

"So are we satisfied with the dresses?" Sarah asked.

"I think we are." Blossom said with a smile.

"Say, Blossom, why don't we look for your dress while we're here?" Bubbles suggested.

"We may as well." Blossom said.

"Oh great. More girly shopping?" Buttercup mumbled.

"What's your style?" Sarah asked ignoring Buttercup's negativity.

"I'm looking for something simple and romantic." Blossom said.

Sarah led the girls to the top floor where a variety of wedding dresses were on display. Bubbles gushed at the sight of the many dresses. While Sarah led Blossom away to find a dress, Bubbles and Buttercup sat down where they were served champagne, cheese and crackers.

"So," Bubbles started, "I was thinking we should combine the bachelorette party and bridal shower into one. You know, to save money."

"I was thinking this for the bridal shower." Buttercup said. "Remeber when Blossom stole the golf clubs and we cornered her until she confessed?"

Bubbles reluctantly nodded her head. That was the worst day of her life.

"I was thinking we luer her to the party, then we all yell, 'You just got ambushed, bitch!' and we all beat the shit out of her." Buttercup explained.

"I think not." Bubbles stated. "Now, for the bachelorette party, I was thinking we should do some arts and crafts, then get dinner and drinks and maybe take in a show. Blossom loves seeing plays."

"Nah. I'm not feeling it. How about we do something at home and call the male stripper." Buttercup said.

"She doesn't want a stripper." Bubbles said.

"Don't ruin this for me, Bubbles." Buttercup said. "I need a male stripper and Blossom's bachelorette is the perfect time to do it!"

Blossom came back with a bunch of dresses in her arms. As she kept trying on the dresses, she and her sisters turned their noses up at each one. After what seemed to be about 15 minuets, Blossom finally came out wearing a gorgeous pale pink lace dress. The dress was strapless, mermaid style dress with a sweetheart neckline. Bubbles started tearing up.

"Girls, I think this is the one." Blossom said.

"Oh, Blossom." Bubbles said and hugged her sister. "You look beautiful."

"You really do, sis." Buttercup said.

The girls all got together and hugged one another.

* * *

The girls each paid for their dresses and made their way out of the dress shop.

"You know I could've worn the first dress I picked instead of this girly one." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, there is a time and place to wear that and my wedding isn't one." Blossom said.

"But I needed it to wear and make Butch jealous when all the guys are all over me." Buttercup said.

"I thought you were dating again. Are you sure you are over him?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course I am!" Buttercup said defensively. "I'm seeing this guy, Jeff, I met at the club last week. We are going out for lunch and back to his place for Netflix and Chill."

"Are you sure you mean Netflix and Chill or a long session of sex and more sex?" Bubbles asked.

"Shut up, Bubbles. Anyway, I'm going to get going so I can meet up with Jeff. So I will catch you two later." Buttercup said and took off in the sky.

"How much you want to bet she's in a rebound relationship?" Blossom asked.

"Probably the cost of my student loans from art college." Bubbles giggled.


	5. The Wrong Woman's Name

Blossom got home from work and the first thing she did was plop on her couch. All she wanted was to be in her fiancé's arms and not have a care for anything in the world, especially planning a wedding that Bubbles, being that she worked for Townsville's most chic and prostegious wedding and event planning company, happened to take over. Buttercup was on the rebound and clearly no where near over Butch, for she kept talking about him every chance she got.

"I need a break from everything." She thought to herself.

Just then, she got a text from Brick. She opened up the text message egarly and it read:

 _If you have plans, cancel them. And all I'm going to say is wear a nice dress. I won't take no for an answer. Okay? Cool. I will pick you up at 7:15._

* * *

Blossom made some finishing touches to her makeup. She was wearing a short pink sweater dress and black heels. Brick liked that dress because it gave a nice outline to her curves and showcased her long, lean legs beautifully. Just then, she heard a knock on the door. She went to get it and saw Brick standing there with flowers in his hand.

"Wow. You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you!" She said as gave him a kiss on the lips. "Are those for me?"

"No. I just picked them up but they are a present to myself." Brick laughed.

"Your sarcasm doesn't amuse me." Blossom chortled and took the flowers. "So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"I can't tell you until we get there." Brick said. "By the way, where are your sisters?"

"Buttercup is on a date with her rebound boyfriend, Jeff. Bubbles went out on a date. I don't know who she went with but he left her an anonymous note. I told her if the date was weird, get out of there. I know she will because she is a strong woman."

"Between us, Boomer was Mr. Anonymous. He wanted to surprise her." Brick laughed.

"He's too cute. I'm sure she was very happy when she saw it was him." Blossom said. "Let's get out of here. I'm hungry."

* * *

Brick took her out to a fancy Italian restaurant in Townsville that was hard to get into. He apparently made a reservation three weeks in advance. The food, especially the pasta, was all hand made and very delicious but pricey. Because Brick worked hard and put money away, he was able to afford it. Blossom was grateful to say the least.

"You are awesome. How did you manage to get in here?" Blossom asked.

"I had to call three weeks in advance. I knew you wanted to come here so I had to make a reservation. I had been trying for over a year or so." Brick said. "I'm happy you like it."

"I do. Thanks, babe." Blossom said. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Netflix and Chill at my place?" Brick asked.

"Yes to Netflix. Let's save the good stuff for after the wedding." Blossom giggled.

"Speaking of wedding," Brick asked, "how are things going? You get your dress?"

"I have it picked out and Bubbles is made an appointment for cake testing. I thought we can go and test cakes." Blossom said.

"Where there is food, I will be." Brick said. "She's really taking this thing seriously."

"I told her I didn't want a big wedding but she is really going all out." Blossom giggled.

"She's crazy." Brick snickered. "Let's go. I want to have you in my arms and I'm getting restless."

* * *

Brick and Blossom made it back to his place. As Brick was setting up the Netflix, Blossom went to the freezer to get them two bowls of ice cream. Just then, Butch descended from the bathroom.

"Butch!" Blossom said. "I thought no one was home."

"I'm here." Butch said. "I have to say, Blossom, you are looking pretty fine tonight. Why haven't you worn that dress before?"

"Dude!" Brick said in an annoyed tone of voice. "You serious?"

"Relax, Brick. I'm not hitting on my sister in law." Butch chortled. "I thought you were going to be out all night."

"We wanted to come back here." Brick said. "I thought you were out with Candace."

"I was but she got horny as did I." Butch said.

"Butch...I'm getting lonely in here..." Candace said seductively from the other room.

"That's my call." Butch said as he made his way to his room. "If it gets loud, I'm sorry."

Once Butch disappeared, Brick and Blossom exchanged glances.

"Want to go back to your place?" Brick asked.

"Um...not really. Because Buttercup might be home with Jeff. Plus, I'm use to loud noises already due to the fact Buttercup and Butch use to go at it when I was home alone. Let's just raise the volume." Blossom said.

* * *

Even with the volume at the highest setting, the noises from the other room were distracting. Brick and Blossom just kept looking at one another awkwardly. Everything seemed to be going okay for the two in the room until Butch screamed..."Yeah...yeah...oh Buttercup!"

Blossom and Brick both looked at one another only for Brick to say, "Shit. That's gotta suck for her."

"You called me Buttercup! Who is Buttercup!" Candace screamed.

"I said your name!" Butch said.

"No! You called me Buttercup! How dare you call me another woman's name!" Candace screamed.

With that, Candace got dressed and left in anger. Butch looked clearly baffled at what happened.

"You okay?" Brick asked.

"Yeah...I'm good...this is just the first time in the history of my hookups that I called out the wrong woman's name but I'm fine..." Butch said and went back into his room.

Brick and Blossom clearly felt sorry for him.


	6. Let Them Eat Cake

Blossom and Brick both went back to her place after the whole fiasco with Butch and Candace.

"Poor Butch." Blossom said.

"Eh, it was a blessing in disguise. She was annoying and brainless. He was only with her because she was great in bed." Brick said.

"I almost feel bad for him. I can't say my sister is any better. She talks so much trash about him but Bubbles and I can tell she isn't over him." Blossom said. "I just hope their negativity isn't going to bring us down and ruin our wedding plans."

Brick took her by shoulders and said, "They won't. Don't worry about them. Plus, all the reasons we should elope."

"I'm starting to think that isn't a bad idea." Blossom said. "I should get in. I'm kind of sleepy."

"Not a problem. I will see you soon." Brick gave her a kiss.

From there, the two went their separate ways.

* * *

That weekend was the cake tasting. Bubbles and Blossom stood outside the bakery waiting for Brick.

"I invited Boomer if that is okay." Bubbles said.

"That's fine. But why did you invite him?" Blossom asked.

"Well he was so sweet on our date and we were texting back and forth and I told him about today and he asked if he could come too. I guess I had him at free cake." Bubbles giggled.

"Some women had their men at hello. You had Boomer at cake." Blossom added.

Just then, all three Rowdyruff Boys appeared. Blossom greeted Brick with a kiss while Bubbles greeted Boomer with a hug. Both girls saw Butch.

"Why are you here?" Bubbles asked.

"I heard there was going to be free cake." Butch said.

Brick made a face and turned to Blossom saying, "Boomer told me Bubbles said he could come and Boomer told Butch about today."

"I don't mind. Besides, I would love to have my future brother in laws test cakes out." Blossom said.

The group made their way inside the bakery. It smelled so sweet. A young teenage girl approached them.

"Hello! Welcome to Tasty Cakes. How can I help you?" She asked.

"We have a cake tasting appointment." Blossom said.

"Oh. I take it you are getting married? Congratualtions!" The girl gushed making Blossom and Brick smile. "I will get my manager for you."

The girl ran to the back while the group took a seat. Just then, Buttercup arrived to the bakery...with Jeff!

"Oh great." Blossom said.

"What?" Brick asked.

"That's what." Blossom replied pointing to Buttercup and Jeff.

Jeff was a tall, overly muscular man. Like Butch, he had dark hair and green eyes. Butch turned and was stunned.

"Wow...looks like she's playing the rebound too." Boomer said.

"Shut up, Boomer." Butch said.

"Hey, girls!" Buttercup said. "This is Jeff. He came to join us in the cake tasting."

Blossom and Brick both shook hands with Jeff.

"I heard you two are getting married. Congratulations." Jeff said.

"Thank you." is all Blossom and Brick said.

Just then, the manager came out. She was a young, blonde woman with green eyes.

"Welcome to Tasty Cakes. My name is Claire. Who is getting married?" She asked.

"That would be us." Brick answered holding Blossom's hand.

"Oh my! Congrats to you two! What are you looking for in regards to cake?" Claire asked.

"We aren't sure yet. But we would like to see samples." Blossom said,

"Do you have chocolate and fresh buttercream? Because we love chocolate." Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah. Do you have yellow cake?" Boomer asked.

"I will come out with samples." Claire said and left for a few seconds.

"Blossom, you need to pick chocolate! I love chocolate." Bubbles giggled.

"Nothing with nuts. I have a bad allergy to nuts." Boomer said.

"Then we'll be sure to pick something with lots of nuts." Brick snickered.

Claire came back with several cake samples.

"Wow. That's a lot of cake." Boomer said.

"I will leave you here to try some samples and I will be back. Enjoy!" Claire said with a smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh! That cookie dough cake looks fantastic!" Blossom said.

"Is that mocha?" Brick asked pointing to a cake sample.

Everyone, but Jeff, started picking into the cake. Blossom and Brick both liked the raspberry buttercream cake with raspberry filling while Bubbles and Boomer shared the confetti cake. Butch even picked at some cake.

"Babe, we gotta try the lemon meringue cake!" Buttercup said to Jeff.

Hearing Buttercup call Jeff 'babe' made him twinge.

"No, hon. I don't eat sweets." Jeff said.

"How do you not eat sweets?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah. Why come to a cake tasting thing if you aren't going to eat cake?" Brick said.

"I'm just concerned about my weight. I am not eating that." Jeff said.

"I see. You're one of those guys." Butch said while picking a cake. "Won't eat sweets just to watch your girlish figure. But that's not my business. Right, Buttercup?"

Brick gave Butch a look that said, 'Not here, not now."

"What? Just informing my lovely ex girlfriend how she upgraded to a man so concerned with his appearance that he won't even try this delicious cake." Butch said while taking a cake sample off of the platter.

"Butch, you really love picking fight at the worst times, huh?" Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, please!" Blossom said.

"Blossom, it isn't my fault Butch is a fuck boy." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, language!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"You did not just call me a fuck boy!" Butch said.

"Here. You like cake?" Buttercup picked up a cake sample. "Have some!"

She threw cake at Butch who was really angry now.

"You, bitch!" Butch said and threw cake at Buttercup.

Soon, the two were fighting with cake. Butch accidentally hit Jeff with cake, which angered Jeff.

"What's the matter? You going to eat cake now?" Butch said with a chuckle.

Jeff picked up cake and threw it at Butch.

"What do we do?" Bubbles said to Boomer.

"Can't beat them, join them." Boomer said and threw cake at Jeff. "Don't you think of hitting my brother!"

"Boomer, don't...okay...throw cake. I don't care..." Brick said.

Bubbles joined them.

"Bubbles! You know better than that!" Blossom cried.

The five were having a food fight not caring they were hitting random people with cake. The food fight got so out of hand, Butch and Boomer jumped over the counters to grab random cupcakes and desserts to throw them. Boomer threw a chocolate cake across the store and it almost hit Blossom. Brick protected her head from being hit. Blossom and Brick were mortified by the behavior of their siblings and Jeff. Claire walked by and was in shock and disgusted at the food fight and the fact the whole bakery was left a mess.

"What the hell?!" She screamed.

This caused the group to stop the food fight and look at Claire. Claire looked at Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, Buttercup and Jeff and said, "You five are banned for life here! If I see one of your come back, I will have you arrested!"

"My fiancé and I decided on a raspberry buttercream cake with raspberry filling and yellow cake." Blossom told Claire dryly.

"I hope we weren't an inconvenience." Brick said.


	7. A Little Bit of Romanceor Not

Despite the mess at the bakery and their siblings embarrassing them, Blossom and Brick chose their cake. They chose to have a three teared cake. The cake was yellow with chocolate filling (Blossom changed the filling to chocolate due to Bubbles and Boomer being pests) and raspberry buttercream. The two decided to take a break from planning their wedding (and needed an escape from their siblings) and take a day trip to the beach and have a picnic.

"I'm still not over the fact Buttercup brought her new boyfriend." Blossom started.

"I can't believe we almost got kicked out of the bakery due to their stupidity." Brick added.

"At least we got a delicious cake out of it." Blossom giggled.

She laid in Brick's arms and said, "Thank you for today. We both need the escape."

"Anytime." Brick said. "It's so funny Boomer and Bubbles are serious now,"

"She was obsessed with him for the longest while. Always telling me he was cute and such." Blossom laughed. "How much do you want to bet Buttercup's boyfriend looks like Butch?"

"He does actually." Brick laughed. "But enough of our siblings. My main focus is having you in my arms for as long as your here."

"You're too adorable for words. You know that's?" Blossom said giggling.

"I know." Brick replied. "No need to remind me."

Smacking his arm, Blossom said, playfully, "You maybe adorable but you are still a jerk."

"I'm your jerk." Brick said smiling obnoxiously to her.

Blossom couldn't help but smile back. He was her jerk. She was in love with him. She had feared that Buttercup and Butch's constant negativity over their breakup would catch on to them. She kissed him lightly on the lips and said, "I love you. I can't wait. Three more months and were married."

"One day closer to the big day, baby. That's all I have to say." Brick said.

They kissed again but this but this time, his kiss left her feeling intoxicated. His kisses left her with that feeling every time. Their kiss was interrupted by Brick's phone. He groaned in frustration at who it was. It was Butch.

"Damn it. Most romantic moment of my life and someone interrupts." He grumbled. "Sorry, babe. I need to take this."

Blossom made a face. Brick picked up his phone and said, "What?"

"Oh my God. I miss her!" Butch was crying over the phone.

"Dude, are you drunk?" Brick asked.

"No. I just miss her. I want her back." Butch said while crying.

"Oh...I'm sorry...look I'm a little busy. But can I call you later tonight?" Brick said.

"What does she see in that guy? He doesn't eat cake! I eat cake!"

"Yes. You do. You eat lots of cake. But can I call you back?"

At that point, Butch let out a loud sob **(Author's note: His cries sound like Will Ferrell's cries in Anchorman when he was in the glass case of emotion)**. Brick let out a loud sigh and said, "Dude, I will call you in a few. Can I just..."

"No...don't leave me alone like she did. You are all I have..."

"You have Boomer..."

"Boomer left and is whoring around with Bubbles! Don't leave me alone like she did..." Butch let out a lout drunk sob again.

"Dude, you are obviously drunk so I'm going to let you go." Brick said.

"Wait...wait...I gotta puke." Butch hung up on Brick.

Brick hung up and went back to Blossom.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Brick said. "Now where were we?"

At that point, Blossom's phone went off. It was Butch.

"Yes, Butch?" She said while Brick made a face.

"Why! I miss her! Bring her back!" Butch cried.

"Butch, you have to forget my sister. Please." Blossom said.

"But I love her...and she is with that girly man, Jeff, he doesn't even eat cake!"

"Just hang up." Brick mouthed to her.

"Butch, I can't talk now. Can you..." Blossom was cut off by a loud sob.

Blossom just hung up and went back to her fiancé. A romantic moment ruined by Butch's druken blubbering.


	8. No Strippers

Blossom and Bubbles went shopping for flowers. As they scanned the florist, Blossom filled Bubbles in with what happened on her vacation with Brick.

"So we are just having a nice romantic evening and then Butch calls us up. Mind you he is drunk out of his mind crying over Buttercup." Blossom groaned in frustration.

"He did the same thing to me and Boomer. We're just having dinner at home and Butch calls us up crying like a mad man." Bubbles added.

"Ugh! He's too much." Blossom said and changed the topic. "So what's up with you and Boomer?"

She knew how obsessed Bubbles was with him; when they were little, she admitted she thought he was cute. By the time they got to high school, Bubbles admired him from afar due to the fact Boomer had a girlfriend who was on the soft ball team, Melanie. Once they broke up, Boomer made a move on Bubbles finally and she couldn't be any happier.

"He is so sweet! While you and Brick were away, he came over and we made a fort and then ordered Chinese food. Then Butch had to call us up and ruin it." Bubbles rolled her eyes and smiled again. "But when we first went out, he took me bowling and we went to the diner and talked until 4am. I was so tired that I called out of work."

"That explains why you called out claiming you were sick." Blossom giggled. "Oh, Bubbles, you are in love!"

"Duh, I've only been obsessed with Boomer since...forever..." Bubbles giggled and saw pink ranunculus flowers that caught her eye. "Oh my gosh, Blossom! These flowers totally scream you!"

Blossom looked at the flowers and instantly agreed with Bubbles.

"I think you are right." Blossom smiled.

The sisters ordered the flowers for the wedding and left the florist smiling. Bubbles got a text to Blossom, "Buttercup wants us to come home for a moment. She says it's important."

Blossom had a look on her face as if she wanted to know what was going on. So she and Bubbles flew on home.

* * *

Once the sisters got home, they called out Buttercup's name and out emerged Buttercup with a grin on her face.

"What's going on?" Blossom asked as she placed her keys on the coffee table. "I thought you were with Jeff."

"He had...important things to do." Buttercup said and got back on topic. "But I had been thinking about the bachelorette party and I think I want you to see what I have in mind for entertainment."

"Buttercup, I said..." Blossom was cut off by the door knock.

Buttercup walked over to the door and opened it. In walked a tall, handsome, built man dressed as a cop.

"You Blossom?" He asked.

"Um...yes...how may I assist you?" Blossom asked in her leader voice.

The man took Blossom's hand and sat her on the couch. Blossom looked at Buttercup like she wanted to know what was up her sleeve. Just then, music stared to play and the guy started dancing on and around Blossom in the most provocative manner. It turned out to be a stripper. Blossom screamed for him to stop. She got up and shut off the music.

"I'm sorry. You seem to have the wrong idea." She said. "You see, I didn't want a stripper and my sister doesn't seem to take no as an answer. So please, if you can be so kind, please exist when you came from...now..."

Thr stripper gathered his things and walked out. Blossom turned to Buttercup and said, "Why did you do that?"

"Sis, I'm just trying to help you plan your bachelorette party." Buttercup interjected.

"But I said no strippers! What point of no do you not understand?" Blossom snapped.

"Well...it wasn't entirely my idea..." Buttercup said as Bubbles castes her a glance.

"Buttercup, that isn't fair!" She cried.

"Bubbles...you knew about this?" Blossom asked Bubbles.

Bubbles looked down at her feet. She said, "Well...we just wanted you to have fun at your bachelorette party."

"But I said no strippers and you two go behind me back! How can I even trust you two to plan this wedding?" Blossom snapped.

She walked over to grab her keys and headed out the door. Bubbles spoke up, "Where are you going?"

"Out. I need to get out." Blossom replied and shut the door to the apartment, leaving her sisters alone.


	9. I SAID NO STRIPPERS!

Brick met up with his brothers. They went out and got beer and pizza. He figured he spent a lot of time with Blossom preparing for the wedding and working, he needed to spend time with his brothers.

"It's great seeing you again, bro. I almost forgot what you looked like." Boomer said.

"Red hair, red eyes, extremely good looking...you can spot me from a mile away." Brick joked. "Dude, I can't believe you are helping Bubbles with my wedding plans. She must really have you wrapped around her finger."

"Not really. I really like her and I'm helping her just to spend as much time with her as possible. She really sweet and so pretty..."

"Hey. She isn't anything compared to my fiancé though." Brick chortled.

"Whatever, man." Boomer replied.

"Dude, come on. Just admit your whipped by your girlfriend." Butch laughed. "I mean, what straight man helps plan a girly wedding?"

"Guys, I insist on it just as excuse to be with her. Plus, Butch, before you make fun of my relationship...well...lets just say you aren't one to talk considering you called up Brick and I in a drunk mess." Boomer said.

"That's also very true." Brick replied.

"Shut up." Butch said.

"Besides that, it's really good seeing you guys again. All this wedding planning can get tiring." Brick said.

"Dude, looks like you can use a change of scenery as do I...greatly." Butch chortled.

"Yeah...for my bachelor party, we should do Vegas or Miami, if you guys are down for it." Brick said.

"Didn't you say no strippers though? I mean what kind of bachelor party is it without strippers?" Boomer asked.

"A lame party." Butch said.

"Hey, Blossom and I both agreed to no strippers at our bachelor parties. And I'm pretty sure there are other things to do." Brick said. "Besides, it would be disrespectful to her if I went behind her back and got a stripper."

"Wow...you're whipped too. I mean, no strippers at your bachelor party? It's your last night single and you are sacrificing a fun night?" Butch laughed.

"Dude, need I remind you that I actually respect my girl's wishes and it doesn't make me whipped. Besides, had you been more respectful to Buttercup, you wouldn't be drunk crying over her while she's out banging some other guy." Brick said while taking a sip of beer.

Boomer let out a chortle, which caused Butch to glare at him.

"Now if you two excuse me, I'm going to piss." Brick excused himself from the table and made his way to the bathroom.

"He just burned you, man. Like...that was a third degree burn." Boomer said.

"Yeah and he's going to get it." Butch said and took out his phone.

"Well you kind of started it." Boomer said. "What are you doing?"

"Attempting to get back at Brick." Butch said and started dialing a number.

Once the other caller picked up, he went, "Yes, hello. My brother is getting married and he is looking for potential entertainment...what...you give trials...nice...okay...we will be there. Thanks."

Butch hung up and said, "We are taking Brick to the strip club."

"But he said no strippers." Boomer cried.

"Does it look like I care? He pissed me off." Butch said.

Brick made his way back to the table and Butch said, "Hey, man. Let's go. Boomer is itching to show you something."

"I'm not." Boomer said causing Butch to give him a look.

"Oh...where?" Brick asked.

"You will see." Butch said. "Just follow me."

With that, the guys flew off.

Butch had blindfolded Brick before they entered the strip club.

"This better be good." Brick said.

"Oh it is." Butch said.

The guys led Brick into the strip club, without him knowing he was in one. Boomer sat him down in a chair.

"Can I take this stupid thing off my face now?" Brick asked frustrated.

"Yeah. Now you can." Butch said amused.

Brick took off his blindfold and saw he was in a strip club.

"Dude, what the hell? I said no strippers!" Brick said.

Just then, a beautiful blonde girl wearing a stripper costume came up to Brick and said, "Are you the groom?"

"Excuse me?" Brick asked.

"I'm your free trial." The stripper said.

The song that came on was, 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant. Once the music played, the stripper started to dance for Brick. He clearly was uncomfortable with her dancing provocatively infront of him. Brick spoke up by saying, "Okay...okay...stop. Just please stop. Stop!"

The girl looked bemused at Brick.

"Look, you are a nice girl. And I get this is your job but my brother is clearly a moron and is insistent I need a stripper for my bachelor party but I don't want one nor did I want one. So I will pay you and let you go."

The stripper took Brick's money and walked away. Brick looked at Butch and started, "You really are spiteful."

"Well you hurt my feelings, dude." Butch said.

"So you go and set up a stripper for me after I told you no?" Brick asked. "Boomer, did you know about this?"

"He did it while you were in the bathroom and made me not tell." Boomer said.

"You know what, Butch," Brick started, "you seriously are messed up in the head. And Boomer, you could've told me what he had up his sleeve. Screw this!"

As Brick walked away, Boomer called out, "Where are you going?"

"Going to find my fiancé and possibly elope with her. I'm out of here." Brick said and then away he flew.


	10. Please Don't Elope

Brick called Blossom after the whole thing with the stripper. They agreed to meet at a diner and talk. Blossom ordered a piece blueberry pie and a cappuccino while Brick ordered a regular coffee and a cannoli.

"You were set up by a stripper too?" Brick asked.

"By Buttercup. Bubbles knew and Buttercup made her shut her mouth. It was awful! He has his stuff in my face, he was dancing in a way that I had no idea that was considered dancing..." Blossom shuddered. "God, I am going to be scarred for life!"

"Butch apparently said I hurt his feelings and set me up with the stripper." Brick rolled his eyes. "Not for nothing but those two are too much and I can only deal with them for so much. They are miserable without each other and need to take it out on us."

"Yeah, I wonder why they are so keen on making us feel bad?" Blossom said.

Brick noticed how stressed she was. He reached across the table to hold her hand. She looked into his red eyes and gave a small smile.

"On the bright side, Bubbles isn't so bad. I mean she is taking over my wedding but okay. That isn't the worst thing." Blossom giggled.

"She's making my brother embrace his inner girly man but okay." Brick laughed.

Blossom giggled.

"So..." Brick started.

"So..."

"I know you don't want to elope but..."

"Honestly, I don't think that is a bad idea at the moment. I mean, we get married with only us present. Nobody else." Blossom said. "Bubbles wanted to plan the wedding but she will get over it. I don't care."

"Want to go back to Paris and elope?"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup went out that night with friends. Blossom needed to be alone so they didn't bother to call her up.

"Do you think she is mad still?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know and I can care less." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, you knew she didn't want a stripper. So why are you trying to make her feel bad?" Bubbles asked.

"I just thought she could use fun." Buttercup said.

"But what you may consider fun she may not." Bubbles said and opened the apartment door.

The girls walked into their apartment only to find a note that read:

I can't deal with this stress anymore.

Brick and I are eloping in Paris.

Dont try and stop us.

Blossom.

"She's eloping!" Bubbles cried in her signature high pitch voice.

"What?!" Buttercup cried and read the note.

"We have to stop her! I don't do my job as a wedding and event planner for nothing!" Bubbles cried.

Bubbles' phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yes?" Bubbles asked.

"Babe, did you get a letter saying that Blossom is eloping?" Boomer asked.

"Yes! We need to stop them!" Bubbles said.

"You and Buttercup meet Butch and I at the airport...pronto!" Boomer said before hanging up on Bubbles.

* * *

Blossom and Brick both waited for their flight.

"You think this is a little over dramatic?" Blossom asked. "I mean...we could just get married at Townsville Hall."

"True but the whole idea was to get married away from our siblings." Brick said.

"I didn't think of that. But what if they all get upset with us?" Blossom asked.

"And that's a bad thing? Babe, they will get over it. Let's just go to Paris, get married and we have ourselves a honeymoon in the place where I took you for your graduation." Brick took her hands and reassured her. "It isn't a big deal to me as to what the wedding looks like or how big it is."

"Bubbles was going all out after I told her I wanted a small wedding." Blossom snickered.

"To be honest, I don't care what flowers are being used or what dresses will be worn."

"Except mine of course."

"Yeah, except yours." Brick snickered. "I just care about us being married. Besides, I want a marriage over a wedding."

"Eh...you're right. Let's get married in Paris and enjoy ourselves." Blossom smiled at her fiancé.

The intercom made an announcement that said, "Attention, Townsville Internarional Airport, aow boarding all flights to Paris. I repeat. Now boarding all flights to Paris."

Brick and Blossom smiled at each other and got up. As they made their way towards the plane, they heard voices call, "Blossom! Brick! Don't do it! Stop!"

They turned around to see their siblings. All four of them were out of breath from running.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blossom asked.

"Stopping you two from eloping." Butch said. "We had to take a cab, who was slow as hell."

"Then we ran up here and caught up to you two in time." Buttercup added.

"Did you four forget you can fly?" Brick asked astounded at how stupid they were.

The four looked at one another only for Bubbles to say, "Oh yeah. We could've flown here."

Brick and Blossom let out an exasperated sigh.

"If you guys don't mind, Brick and I are going to..." Blossom was cut off by Boomer.

"Guys, don't get on the plane." He pleaded. "Look, we were annoying. We will admit that but don't get on the plane and elope."

"It would really hurt to not be able to witness you two get married. I have always dreamed of witnessing you get married." Blossom said.

"And we were unnecessarily annoying. I shouldn't have brought a stripper and respected your wishes." Buttercup said.

"Also, dude," Butch started, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. So I'm sorry. Plus Buttercup and I were try and act civilized."

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"You guys promise not to do anything annoying again like throwing food in public and setting us up with strippers?" Blossom asked.

"Yes." The four replied.

"Just please don't get married without us witnessing." Bubbles pleaded.

Blossom and Brick exchanged glances and smiled.

"If you promise no more strippers...we're in." Blossom said with a smile.

The group sighed with great relief and they hall hugged one another.

"Excuse me," an airport worker made her way over to Brick and Blossom, "are you guys getting on your flight? Last call to Paris."

"Actually," Brick said, "we have changed our minds. My fiancé and I aren't going to elope in Paris."

The group then walked off leaving the airport.

"So what are you going to do with the tickets?" Buttercup asked.

"They aren't good now." Blossom chortled.

"Boomer, I owe you money." Brick said.

"Why do you owe me money?" Boomer asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Brick said. "I used your credit card to buy the tickets. So I owe you about...$750.00"

"Dude, you used my credit card?!" Boomer cried. "No wonder why insufficient funds came up!"

"Babe, he will pay you back. Relax." Bubbles giggled.

"Hey...so what will we do about your bachelor party now?" Butch asked. "We do need to throw you one after all?"

"Yeah, Bloss. I was kind of looking forward to your bachelorette party." Buttercup said.

"I was thinking a joint party." Bubbles said. "We all go as a group and we have fun in Vegas or something. No strippers. I can promise that."

Blossom thought a moment and said, "Bubbles, I like the idea!"


	11. BachelorBachelorette Drama

It was the weekend of Blossom and Brick's joint bachelor/bachelorette party. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys all packed up and were all thinking one thing: Vegas Bound! Much to the dismay of Blossom and Bubbles, Buttercup blurted out, "Oh, Jeff is coming too."

"Buttercup, this is my bachelorette party and its sibling time." Blossom said.

"Why are you inviting Jeff?" Bubbles asked. "You know Butch will probably not take too kindly to that."

"Screw Butch." Buttercup said.

"You are obviously doing this to make him jealous and you seem to be taking a rise out of it." Bubbles said. "But that's none of my business."

"As well as it shouldn't be." Buttercup said.

"Okay, girls." Blossom said. "Let's not let drama occur on this trip. We are going to Vegas so let's try and have fun."

The Rowdyruff Boys all sat in the airport waiting for the girls to arrive. When they finally did, the boys saw someone they didn't seem to pleased to see...Jeff.

"Did she really bring him?" Butch said.

"It looks like she did." Brick said.

"I thought he died." Butch spat.

"Dude, are you over her or not?" Boomer asked.

"Yes!" Butch said defensively.

"You sure?" Boomer asked.

"Yes now stop talking about it!" Butch said.

Brick greeted Blossom with a kiss on the lips and said, "What happened? Did you Powderpuffs forget to pack female toiletries?"

"No! Jeff over here was getting his eyebrows done!" Bubbles said annoyed.

Brick looked at Jeff weirdly only for Jeff to say, "I had to look good."

"There is something wrong there but okay." Brick said.

"He doesn't eat cake and he gets his eyebrows done...can you tell me what's right with that?" Butch whispered to Boomer and Bubbles.

"Are you over her?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes!" Butch snapped.

Boomer knew Butch was lying. To bug him, he sang, "Why the fuck you lying? Why you always lying? Mmm...oh my gosh.."

"Keep singing and I will throw you off the plane!" Butch spat.

Boomer stopped singing and Bubbles clung onto him tightly indicating she didn't want him to be thrown off the plane.

* * *

The flight to Las Vegas took two hours. Butch absolutely felt like the fifth wheel. Once the group got to Las Vegas, they took a cab ride to the hotel they were staying at. Both parties has separate rooms. Jeff stayed with the girls since he was Buttercup's plus one. That night, the group was going out on the town. The girls took much longer to get ready. Blossom and Bubbles were doing their hair and makeup and weren't dressed yet.

"How long does it take you two to do makeup?" Buttercup asked.

She wasn't anti-girly but she found it rediculous at how they took forever to do hair and makeup. They started dolling themselves up before Buttercup got in the shower and they still weren't done. Jeff had jumped in the shower afterwards.

"I have a lot of hair Buttercup." Blossom said.

"And contouring takes a while." Bubbles said.

"Whatever, girls." Buttercup said. "Only you two would take forever to get ready."

Bubbles finished curling Blossom's long, red hair. She tied it in a red bow and completed the hair do with a sparkling tiara.

"Blossom, you look like a bride!" Bubbles gushed.

"You do look good, Bloss." Buttercup added.

"Thanks, girls." Blossom said. "Okay. Let's get dressed, Bubbles."

* * *

"Hey, you ladies decent yet?" Butch yelled from the joint room.

"Almost!" Bubbles called back!

The Rowdyruff Boys all walked in the room. Brick wore expensive jeans and a red button down shirt. He left the top buttons open. Boomer was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. The sleeves were tight around his arms. Butch wore a sleeveless green shirt and jeans. They saw Jeff sitting on the couch drinking a beer.

"Sup, guys." Jeff greeted them.

Brick and Boomer said hello but Butch just nodded to him. He didn't like Jeff. At all. At last, the girls emerged from the bedroom. Blossom was wearing a short, pink designer dress that hugged her curves and nude heels that emphasized her long, lean legs (Author's note: Her outfit looks like Kim Kardashian's dress that she wore to her bachelorette party in Las Vegas when she was engaged to Kris Humphries). Bubbles wore a glittery blue strapless dress, which brought out her girly and kid like personality, and cute high heel shoes. Buttercup wore a light green sexy romper. She wasn't into dresses so much but wanted to feel like she was dressed for the part. Butch thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow..." Brick said. "You look stunning, babe. I'm going to have to break some teeth tonight in Vegas."

"And you..." Blossom was admiring his chest. "I'm going to have to fight off any girl who tries to pick you up tonight."

They two kissed on the lips.

"Okay, love birds!" Bubbles said. "Don't give us a preview for your wedding night."

The whole room laughed.

"I think we should pre game before our festivities." Buttercup said.

The group did a toast.

"To Blossom and Brick...may they enjoy their last rodeo until they get hitched..." Buttercup said.

"To Blossom and Brick." Everyone said.

The group started drinking before they were to head out for a night on the town.

"Okay. I think I'm spent." Butch said. "Let's go. Vegas isn't getting any younger."

* * *

The group went to casino after casino. Nobody got lucky. Boomer won a couple of dollars and Butch got a couple of numbers from girls at the bar. Jeff was ignoring Buttercup most of the night but instead, he was playing black jack. After they were threw with the casinos, they all decided to go to a night club. The group sat at a round table and talked about the night.

"Oh my gosh! I feel like I am in Sex and the City...except without the sex part." Bubbles giggled.

"I have to say," Blossom said, "this was the best party ever. Thanks for planning it, Bubbles."

"No problem." Bubbles said. "I think we have another wedding to plan for, huh, Buttercup?"

Buttercup flushed red and Jeff was on his phone texting.

"Babe, did you hear Bubbles?" Buttercup said to Jeff.

"Uh...yeah...sure..." Jeff said. "Look, I'm going to smoke outside. I'll be back.

As Jeff got up to leave, Butch eyed Brick letting him know his disapproval at how Jeff was treating her.

"Wow..." Brick mouthed to Butch.

"Why are we all sitting around? Let's go dance." Bubbles said and took Boomer by the hand.

"Good point." Blossom added and grabbed Brick by the hand.

Boomer and Brick sipped their drinks and put it down so they can dance. Butch and Buttercup were astounded at how their siblings left them there. They just eyed each other and smiled awkwardly.

"So..." Butch started.

"Yeah..." Buttercup added.

"You're not dancing." Butch said.

"I guess I don't feel like it." Buttercup said. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"No girl here catches my eye, I guess." Butch said.

"Those girls over there are checking out your stuff." Buttercup said and pointed to two blonde girls sitting on the other side of the bar.

Butch turned to see the girls looking at him. They smiled and waved at him while he gave a friendly nod and turned away.

* * *

The other four were dancing on the dance floor. Blossom and Brick were all over each other as if they couldn't wait for their wedding night.

"Keep it PG, you guys!" Bubbles called over.

"Don't be a hater, Bubbles." Brick called over.

"Hey, I'm going to the bar for a drink." Boomer said. "Brick, come with me?"

Brick followed Boomer to the bar. Blossom and Bubbles danced with each other. As the guys ordered their beers, Boomer noticed Jeff on the other side of the club...grinding up on and kissing another girl. He hit Brick on the shoulder.

"What?" Brick said slightly annoyed.

"That's what." Boomer said pointing to Jeff.

Brick saw Jeff cheating on Buttercup and said, "Son of a bitch!"

At that point, Buttercup walked over to the two brothers and said, "Hey, you guys seen my sisters?"

She then noticed Jeff cheating on her. Out of fury, she pushed Brick and Boomer and made her way towards Jeff. She threw the girl off of Jeff and punched him.

"You crazy!" Jeff screamed.

"What the hell?!" She screamed.

"I was just dancing!" Jeff said.

"Dancing?! Her ass was all over you!" Buttercup screamed. "what is it? Do you want to break up? Just tell me!"

"Look, Buttercup, I don't really see this panning out any further. I mean we had fun but I don't picture a future with you. You are great but too good for me. Sorry." Jeff said and walked back to the girl.

Buttercup was not one to be vulnerable but she walked out of the club in tears. Blossom and Bubbles walked over the bar to meet up with their guys only to find Buttercup storming out of the club.

"What happened to her?" Bubbles asked.

"Is she okay?" Blossom asked.

"We saw that jerk, Jeff, cheating on her." Boomer said.

"You should go talk to her." Brick said.

* * *

Buttercup was crying outside the club. Blossom, Bubbles, Brick and Boomer found her.

"I'm not crying." She said. "There is something in my eye."

"We heard what Jeff did to you." Bubbles said and hugged her.

"He's such a jerk! Why would he cheat on me like that?" Buttercup cried. "Bloss, I'm sorry I ruined your bachelorette party."

"No. Jeff ruined it. Not you." Blossom said and put her hand on Buttercup's arm. "He's a jerk and you deserve much better."

"Hey, have you guys seen Butch?" Boomer asked.

Butch walked outside to smoke a cigarette only to find Blossom and Bubbles comforting Buttercup.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"That asshole, Jeff." Brick answered.

"Jeff cheated on Buttercup and now she's sad." Bubbles said.

"He was kissing and grinding up on this cheap woman and broke up with her." Blossom said.

Butch gave Boomer his cigarette and said, "Hold this. I need to take care of something."

Butch scanned the nightclub to find Jeff. When he found him, he was making out with the same girl he was dancing with. Butch walked over to him casually and said to the girl, "Sweetheart, can you us a few?"

The girl walked away from Jeff and Butch.

"You needed something?" Jeff asked.

"No but you could use something." Butch said and punched Jeff.

Jeff fell to the floor in pain. Butch then said to Jeff, "She's a great girl and you don't deserve her. It's one thing to not eat cake and it's even one thing to get your eyebrows done. But to cheat on Buttercup, that's just low."

With that being said, Butch walked out to find his brothers and the girls.


	12. Best Man Speech

Blossom sat on the balcony looking at the lights of Las Vegas while listening to music on her iPhone speakers. It was so much different than Townsville. No wonder why it was America's Playground. Brick came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Hey. Did you have fun tonight," he asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "Buttercup kept apologizing to me like crazy thinking she ruined the party but I told her she didn't. She will be okay. She's a strong person for as long long as I've known her."

"Did that douche call her?" Brick asked.

"He did and she told him she threw his stuff off the hotel balcony...before telling him to screw himself." Blossom giggled.

"Nice." Brick chortled. "Butch was concerned for her. He still loves her, ya know?"

"I figured that." Blossom said. "He rejected every girl that hit on him at the casinos. Even threw out their numbers."

"He can get any girl he wants and he chooses Buttercup. Who would've thought they would get back together?"

"They aren't back together but I can tell she still feels something for him."

The two took in the moment looking at the lights of Las Vegas.

"You know, we should come back here after we get married. Just us. We can get us a nice room and explore the town more...maybe attempt to win us some cash." Brick said.

"That would be nice." Blossom gushed. "Plus, no siblings."

"Exactly." Brick said. "We can do whatever we want without disruptions...thank about it...we can do the fun stuff every night..."

"Okay, horn dog. Relax. We will be married next week so just try to control your urges until next week."

"I'm just saying..." Brick said. "Plus, I have a present for you."

"What is it?" Blossom asked.

Brick gave her a box and she opened it up. It was a heart shaped necklace. There were diamond, rubies and pink sapphires on the necklace.

"When did you get this?" Blossom asked.

"Sometime before we almost went back to Paris to elope. I figured I would give it to you there but since that didn't happen, I should give it to you now. Besides, I would like to see you wear it for the wedding." Brick said.

"Thank you. It really is beautiful." Blossom kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

Blossom hugged Brick's waist and laid her head on his chest. "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift played.

"I love this song. Dance with me." Blossom said.

"Okay..." Brick said.

the two slowly swayed to the music while the lights of Las Vegas shined on them.

"Still wish we eloped?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Brick said. "There is a wedding chapel not too far from here. Want to fly over and do it now?"

"No..." Blossom answered which made Brick laugh.

* * *

After the bachelor/bachelorette party, the group flew home (without Jeff of course). Blossom and Bubbles got more wedding stuff together. The wedding was going to be held at Townsville Park. So far, everything was to Blossom's liking. She was getting married. Professor Utonium came back to Townsville for that weekend, for he had to walk Blossom down the asile. After what seemed like a long rehearsal, the group finally went out to dinner to celebrate the wedding, which was going to be held the next day. In the middle of dinner, Butch decided to get up and make a little speech.

"I'd like to make a toast to my brother and Blossom." He started. "Now I know it isn't really traditional to make a toast at the rehearsal dinner but I feel it is my place to. Growing up, Brick, my brother, Boomer, and I were known to cause all sorts of mischief around Townsville by destroying stuff. Hence the Powerpuff Girls came into our lives and we thought it was our destinies to be immoral enemies. By the time high school came, we encountered the Powerpuff Girls again. Brick happened to have most of his classes with Blossom. I remember Brick, who was on soccer at the time, come up to me and say...'She is the same prissy know it all...but she is really beautiful.'

Everyone started to laugh giggle. Blossom looked at Brick and playfully slapped his arm. He just brought her close to him.

"Brick and Blossom started talking as friends in their classes. Unfortunately, Blossom had a boyfriend named Dexter and Brick was upset about it. Eventually Blossom broke it off with Dexter, which made Brick feel very happy but sad for Blossom. Shortly after, Blossom and Brick made it official at his soccer practice and all Brick kept saying to me was, 'Dude, she picked me. She picked me. A smart and super beautiful woman picked me.' The point of this is that Blossom and Brick's love, to me, is a rather inspiring one. Looking at them, all I can think of is that when you find that one person you know gives you knots in your stomach, and I mean in the good way..."

Everyone started to laugh again.

"Than you are very lucky to be with someone who makes you feel that way."

Butch eyed Buttercup when he said that. She caught his glance and looked down at her nails.

"So let's have a toast to my brother and new sister in law. Blossom, welcome to the family."

Everyone applauded Butch's speech. He also hugged his brother and Blossom.

"Thank you, Butch." She said. "That was a very thoughtful speech you made."


	13. Time to Get Married!

Today was the big day!

Blossom was still asleep. Bubbles and Buttercup ran in her room and screamed, "Wake up! You're getting married!"

Blossom woke up, still very tired and asked, "What happened? What day is it?"

"You're wedding day?" Buttercup chuckled sarcastically.

"Oh crap! I'm getting married!" Blossom said and got out of bed. "I need to wash my hair!"

"Hurry! We need to do your nails, makeup and you need to get dressed!" Bubbles squealed.

* * *

Brick was sleeping when he felt cold water being poured down his head.

"Dude, come on!" Brick screamed.

"You're getting married!" Boomer screamed.

"Wake up! You're getting married today!" Butch screamed.

"Alright, alright. Move. I need to take a shower." Brick said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup were doing their hair and makeup waiting for Blossom to get ready. Bubbles curled her pigtails for the wedding while Buttercup left her hair the same and wore very little makeup. Both girls looks gorgeous. Professor Utonium walked in on them and said, "Girls, you look beautiful."

"Wait till you see Blossom. She looks like a princess." Bubbles gushed.

"This is going to be the only time I wear a girly dress." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, you say that now but wait till you get married." Professor said.

"Girls, I'm coming down stairs. Turn your backs." Blossom called from upstairs.

Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor turned their backs. So Blossom can make her grand entrance.

"Is it necessary for her to make an entrance?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes. She's the bride." Bubbles said.

Blossom made her way downstairs. Once she was downstairs, her sisters and father turned around and Bubbles squealed at how beautiful she looked. Buttercup started tearing a little. Blossom was wearing her dress. She didn't wear a veil but wore a pink flower on the side of her hair. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore the right amount of makeup. With her dress, she wore the necklace Brick got her, pink sapphire studs in her ears, a diamond bracelet on her left arm and her favorite rose gold Michael Kohrs watch on her right wrist.

"Blossom," Professor said choking back tears, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you. It was all Bubbles who did the hair and makeup." Blossom said.

"You look really beautiful, Bloss." Buttercup said.

"Okay. So let's see if we have everything." Bubbles started through tears. "Something new, that would be the necklace Brick got for you. Something old, that would be your shoes from prom. Something blue?"

"I painted my right ring finger blue just for you, Bubbles." Blossom said.

"Awesome. Now something borrowed...why don't you have anything borrowed!" Bubbles cried.

"Calm down, Bubbles." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup loaned me her favorite ring in case you are wondering." Blossom held up her right hand and showed Bubbles a green cubic zirconia ring on her right middle finger. "So both of you play a special part today."

Buttercup and Bubbles started to tear up. The girls hugged one another.

"I'm so happy for you." Bubbles said.

"Thank you." Blossom was starting to tear up. "Okay...okay...we have to get to the park. Now. Come on, girls."

* * *

The Rowdyruff Boys were the first at the park waiting for the wedding to start. They were dressed in black suits, white shirts and ties. Each of their ties were their signature colors. Brick was wearing a new Rolex watch Blossom got him. The wedding was small. Only a few friends, including the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane and a few friends from school, such as Robin, Mary, Mitch, and some college friends of Blossom and Brick's. The boys stood off the side before the ceremony started. They were hidden so nobody can see them.

"This is it!" Boomer said and put his hand on Brick's shoulder. "You are no longer a free man, dude."

"She's worth it." Brick said.

"I'm happy for you, man." Butch said. "You got a great girl."

"Thanks, guys." Brick said.

At that moment, Bubbles and Buttercup arrived.

"Looks like we should get into places." Boomer said.

The boys departed and got into places. Boomer and Bubbles greeted each other with a kiss and hug. Buttercup walked over to Butch and said, "It was nice for you to be concerned for me back in Vegas."

"Yeah...you were upset so I got worried. How are you now?" Butch asked.

"Better. I should've known better when I knew he gets his eyebrows done." Buttercup scoffed.

"I could've told you that one." Butch chuckled. "Listen, if you need any..."

Buttercup cut Butch off by planting a kiss on Butch's lips. She looked at him and said, "I never stopped loving you and it was stupid of me to break up with you. I hope you can forgive me and take me back. I miss you, Butch."

"I miss you too, Buttercup." He replied.

The two gazed into each other's green eyes only for Bubbles to call out, "Guys, the wedding is starting! Places!"

The music started to play. The first two to walk down were Bubbles and Boomer. They looked like two sweethearts in love. The next to walk down were Buttercup and Butch. Butch nodded and winked to his brothers indicating that he and Buttercup were back together and they smiled back at him. Finally, Blossom walked down the asile with the Professor. She looked like an angel. Brick was happy she decided not to wear white, but light pink. That seemed more like Blossom to wear her signature color for her big day. She looked beautiful.

"She looks gorgeous, man." Boomer whispered.

Blossom finally made it towards Brick. She gave the Professor a kiss on the cheek. Professor shook hands with Brick before giving away Blossom and taking his seat.

"Good afternoon." the pastor started. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the nuptials of Brick and Blossom. And today, we celebrate the union and love that they share while being surrounded by the love and support of family and friends. If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was silence for a few moments.

"I see no objections. So we may continue." The pastor laughed. "Now, the bride and groom will say their vows."

Blossom gave Bubbles her bouquet and turned to Brick. Brick started to speak, "I, Brick Jojo, take you, Blossom Utonium as my wife. I promise to give you all of me and the best of everything I have to offer. I promise to be loving and faithful to you for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Blossom Utonium, take you, Brick Jojo, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you and to be honest. I promise to support you, inspire you and love you all the days of my life. I will love no one else but you and to be faithful to nobody else but you."

"The rings please..." The pastor said.

Butch gave Brick the diamond wedding band and took Blossom's hand.

"With this ring," Brick said while sliding the ring on Blossom's finger, "I swear my everlasting love to you."

Buttercup gave Blossom the silver wedding band and took Brick's hand.

"With this ring," Blossom said while sliding the ring on Brick's finger, "I give myself to you for eternity."

Professor Utonium let out a loud sob and sniffle. Bubbles gave him a look and he stopped.

"By the power invested in me in the City of Townsville, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Brick." The pastor said.

Brick took Blossom into his arms and kissed her. Everyone under the canopy applauded and cheered. Bubbles was tearing up and Buttercup couldn't stop smiling.

Shortly after the wedding came the reception. The reception was held in a banquet hall. Blossom and Brick danced to their first song, which was, "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. As they were dancing, Blossom said, "Looks like Butch and Buttercup are back together."

"Eh, I give it two weeks." Brick joked which made Blossom glare at him.

"Kidding...you know you love me." Brick said with a smile on his face.

"I do." She said and kissed his lips.

"We are finally married." He said to her.

"I can't believe it." Blossom replied. "I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"I can't wait to take you out of that dress and roll around..." Brick was cut off.

"Control yourself." Blossom giggled. "Still wish we eloped?"

"Always." Brick said and kissed her lips.

After the first dance, everyone sat down for dinner only for Buttercup to make her speech.

"I want to make a toast to my sister and brand new brother in law. Those two are the best couple I have seen and truly, without a doubt, love each other. Blossom is my sister and has always been there for me. Whether it was during crime fighting or with minor things, she was the first one I turned to and who turned to me. Sure, she and I butted heads but that's what happens when you are the tough one and the smart one."

People laughed at Buttercup.

"But in the end, she is my sister and I love her. So here is a toast to my sister, Blossom and brother in law, Brick." Buttercup raised her glass of champagne and everyone responded.

Everyone danced the night away at the wedding. Before anyone knew it, it was time to cut the cake. Then shortly after wards, Blossom tossed the bouquet. Buttercup cheated by flying to grab it. Butch cheated too by flying to catch the garter. It was a rather lovely wedding. Small and simple, just how Blossom wanted it. And Bubbles did a great job organizing the wedding. Brick had one thought after the reception...the wedding night.


	14. Honeymoons and Hurricanes

Blossom and Brick were on their honeymoon in Antigua. The island was beautiful. It was nice to be away from Townsville considering it was getting really chilly now that fall was taking place. Blossom needed another summer. The two laid by the pool just taking it all it.

"Sun, sand and water. Yep. I think it's safe to tell everyone we are having a terrible time." Blossom chortled.

"How long do you want to stay here?" Brick asked.

"I was thinking forever but that wouldn't be wise considering we have jobs to go home to." Blossom giggled.

"Just imagine being here another week." Brick said.

 **The next week...**

Brick got his wish for there were horrible storms taking place on the island. No flights could get them back to Townsville.

"I can't believe we are here for another week." Brick said annoyed, closing his laptop after he was looking for flights home.

"You did say imagine being here for another week." Blossom said.

"Yeah. But I didn't mean like this." Brick groaned in frustration.

Blossom's phone rang. She picked it up and it was a FaceTime request from Buttercup, which she took.

"Hey!" She said surprised Buttercup called her.

"How is your honeymoon?" Buttercup asked.

"We are stuck on this island due to storms." Blossom said. "How are you?"

"Couldn't have been better actually..." Buttercup then held up her left hand to show her a emerald cut engagement ring.

"What is that?" Blossom asked shocked.

"I got engaged." Buttercup said.

Blossom cried out in joy, "Oh my gosh! Congratulations! How did it happen?"

"Butch and I realized we still loved each other at your wedding and while you were away, he and I went out to a baseball game and he proposed to me in the stands. You can say we got a huge round of applause from on lookers." Buttercup laughed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Blossom said.

"Bubbles is already planning the wedding...again. But don't tell her I asked you but, will you be my maid of honor?" Buttercup asked.

"You bet!" Blossom said.

"Anyway, I have to get going. Sorry to interrupt your honeymoon...which looks very wet right now and I don't mean in the good way." Buttercup laughed. "I will talk to you later."

Blossom hung up on Buttercup and said to Brick, "Butch proposed to her."

"I head. That's great." he said.

"I knew they would get back together." Blossom said.

"You never told me that." Brick said.

"I don't have to." Blossom laughed.

"So...since it's raining like crazy here and we have no means of getting home anytime soon...what should we do?" Brick asked taking Blossom into his arms.

"We can order food in and watch a movie on demand...or we can just sit and watch the rain and take in the storm because this will be the only time we can tell people we were stuck on an island." Blossom said.

"Or we can..." Brick picked Blossom up and threw her on their bed. "relive our wedding night and then order food and watch the storm."

Brick got on top of Blossom and started kissing her neck. She had no say in what was happening.

"Or we can do that to..." was all she said.

The two spent the rest of the rain storm making love to one another, reliving their honeymoon night. After what seemed to be three hours **(Author's note: Yeah...some people last that long)** they just laid their in each other's arms taking in everything. It was the perfect honeymoon. This was all they needed.


	15. A Little Surprise

Six months after Blossom and Brick were married, Buttercup and Butch got hitched finally. Being they were laid back, they had their wedding in Townsville City Hall two weeks after Butch proposed. They didn't care how "soon" people said it was. They knew they were the ones for each other and the timing was perfect. Not to long after the wedding, Bubbles finally got a ring on her finger when Boomer proposed in Disney World. As the gang was out to lunch, they all sat and caught up.

"To think Professor is losing all his girls." Buttercup joked. "And to you three."

"Once upon a time, we wanted to kill you." Brick joked. "Speaking of which, Blossom wanted to kill me this morning for not cleaning off the bathroom mirror. She has been moody and more emotional lately."

"Probably menopause." Boomer said.

"Women get that later in life, ding dong." Buttercup said.

Blossom walked back to the table. She had been in the bathroom.

"You okay? You look green." Boomer said.

"Oh yeah...couldn't be better." Blossom replied.

"You sure?" Butch asked.

"Oh yeah." Blossom said. "So Bubbles, when is your wedding?"

"We are thinking next summer. We want to have it in Disney World." Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah. We like it there so much so why not?" Boomer said.

"Why don't you take up after me and Butch and have it two weeks after he proposed." Buttercup said taking Butch's hand.

"And still no regrets, baby." Butch kissed her on the cheek.

"To think we all are now married." Blossom said.

"Funny how things turn out." Brick said taking the pickles off his sandwich.

Blossom started picking at the pickles and eating them only for Bubbles to say, "Wait...you are sick all the time, moody, emotional and eating pickles...what's going on, Blossom?"

"Oh, babe," Blossom turned to Brick, "I found out last week I'm pregnant. I just wanted to surprise everyone today."

"Wait...you mean there is a little person growing inside of you...and I'm going to be a dad?" Brick asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yep..." Blossom said. "I'm pregnant."

Bubbles squealed and hugged Blossom tightly.

"Congratulations, Blossom! Oh my gosh! This is exciting! I'm going to be a aunt!" Bubbles cried.

"Wow...congrats, you two!" Boomer said.

The group then celebrated Blossom and Brick's upcoming baby. Two things to celebrate now...Bubbles getting engaged and Blossom having a baby. How wonderful can everything get?


	16. A word from the author

**A word from the author: Thank God that story is back up. Baby Madness will be up soon...**


End file.
